Musim semi yang berganti Musim panas
by UchiIsukeYamanaka
Summary: Summary : Awal musim semi,terasa begitu indah dengan kehadirannya disisiku. Bersama ... kami melewati banyak kenangan di musim semi ini. Hingga akhirnya takdir memisahkan kami ... "Kami-sama ... kenapa engkau telah mengambilnya dariku bahkan sebelum aku mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya", penyesalan, amarah, kesedihan, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.


_**Musim semi yang berganti musim panas  
By : UchiIsukeYamanaka**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre : Romance/Angst  
Pairing : *nanti pasti tau kok***_

_Summary : Awal musim semi,terasa begitu indah dengan kehadirannya disisiku. Bersama ... kami melewati banyak kenangan di musim semi ini. Hingga akhirnya takdir memisahkan kami ... "Kami-sama ... kenapa engkau telah mengambilnya dariku bahkan sebelum aku mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya", penyesalan, amarah, kesedihan, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Namun, semuanya terasa berbeda ketika musim panas datang._

"Ne, Garaa-kun! Kenapa kau tak pernah mengikuti kemauanku?! Selalu saja harus aku yang menurutimu! Aku ini bukan pengikutmu!" terdengar sebuah bentakkan halus yang berasal dari seorang gadis dengan surai pirang cantik yang telah meramaikan koridor sekolah pagi ini

"Tak perlu semarah itu, Ino. Baiklah kali ini aku akan mengikuti satu keinginanmu," ucap Gaara yang ditanggapi dengan reaksi berlebihan oleh Ino, yaitu mata berbinar dan nyengir layaknya kuda *ditabokk Ino Fc

"Benarkah?!" tanya Ino memastikan kebenaran ucapan Gaara tadi

"Tentu."

Selanjutnya, yang terjadi adalah selama Ino berada di dekat Gaara ia akan selalu tersenyum. Entah apa yang telah merasuki tubuh Ino namun, yang pasti itu semua membuat Ino dikira gila oleh seluruh siswa-siswi di sekolahnya. Hingga Gaara menyadari kejanggalan yang telah Ino buat. Pasalnya semua siswa jadi menghindari Ino, saat gadis pirang itu tengah berada di dekatnya.

"Hei! Berhentilah tersenyum saat kau berada di dekatku!" seru Gaara saat ia melihat Ino yang terlihat sangat bersemangat dan terus-terusan tersenyum

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ino masih dengan tersenyum

"Itu membawa keburukkan," jawab Gaara singkat

Hilang sudah senyum manis yang sempat terpatri dengan indah di bibir menawannya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi murung. Dan ini menjadi sebuah kejanggalan lain untuk Gaara.

"Hei! Ada apa? Kenapa kau jadi murung?" tanya Gaara

"Kau tidak suka, ya kalau aku tersenyum?" bukannya menjawab Ino malah balik bertanya

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku tidak menyukai senyummu," jawab Gaara singkat dengan ekspresi yang terlihat kebingungan

Sekedar informasi saja, sesungguhnya sebelum bertemu dengan Ino di SMA Gaara merupakan anak dengan predikat _'The stolid Boy'_. Julukan itu memang pantas dan sangat tepat diberikan untuk Gaara, sebab Gaara sebelum bertemu Ino merupakan anak pendiam dan kurang bergaul. Dan hal itu menyebabkan ia sering kali sulit mengolah kosa kata yang ia ucapkan karena kurang bergaul dengan orang lain. Namun semenjak bertemu Ino, Gaara berubah. Buktinya sekarang ia punya lebih banyak teman dibandingkan sewaktu ia masih SMP dulu, dan sekarang ia sudah mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan baik di lingkungannya yang menyebabkan dia jarang lagi kesulitan mengolah kosa kata yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti tersenyum? Lalu kau bilang senyumku membawa keburukan ..." lirih Ino

Wajah Ino semakin murung saja saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa Gaara tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Bukan begitu ... senyummu memang membawa keburukan dan keburukan itu bukan untukku tapi, untukmu. Seisi sekolah mengira kau sudah gila karena sepanjang hari tersenyum tanpa alasan tertentu. Apa kau mau diberi julukkan _'The crazy girl' _atau mungkin semacamnya?"

Mata Ino kembali terbuka, murungnya telah hilang diganti dengan senyum paling manis yang ia tujukan pada Gaara.

"Ne, maafkan aku karena sudah salah paham padamu. Aku senang setelah tahu bahwa kau tidak membenci senyumku."

"Hn," jawab Gaara singkat sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal—sikap salah tingkah seorang Gaara—dengan tangan kanannya

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat, tak terasa pekan ini merupakan pertengahan musim semi. Ino ingin sekali memanfaatkan waktu berharga ini untuk berhanami dengan Gaara. Ino ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan Gaara karena sekarang ia sadar akan satu hal, ia mencintai Gaara.

Sore ini Ino telihat sedang menunggu seseorang di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura yang bunganya sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Tiba-tiba seulas senyum ceria berkembang di bibirnya yang telah diberi sapuan _lipgloss_ berwarna _peach _yang senada dengan rok yang ia kenakan saat ini. Rupanya Ino tersenyum karena ia melihat sosok dengan surai merah bata yang tengah melangkah santai menuju kearahnya.

Gaara! Rupanya Ino sudah janjian untuk bertemu dengan Gaara di taman bunga Sakura ini untuk melakukan hanami bersama. Dan betapa senangnya Ino saat ia melihat Gaara tersenyum kecil kearahnya seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin mendekat pada tempat Ino berada.

"Maaf kalau aku telat! Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Aku juga baru datang, kok! Jadi tak perlu minta maaf!" jawab Ino girang

Angin berhembus cukup kencang, menerbangkan sekumpulan kelopak Sakura yang awalnya masih berada diranting-ranting pohonnya. Suasana sore hari ini terkesan begitu romantis untuk Ino. Ino pun segera membuka keranjang bekal yang telah ia persiapkan dari rumah. Segala macam jenis makanan ia keluarkan, tidak teralu banyak tapi cukuplah bila hanya Gaara dan Ino saja yang memakannya.

"Jadi, setelah ini kita kemana?" ucap Gaara setelah ia selesai melahap potongan terakhir _sandwich_ buatan Ino

"Hmm ... aku tidak tahu," jawab Ino sembari kembali melahap _sandwich_-nya yang terasa nikmat

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke danau itu!" usul Gaara sambil menunjuk sekumpulan air yang membentuk danau luas yang terletak ditengah-tengah taman.

"Ide bagus!"

Lalu, setalah Ino menghabiskan _sandwich_ dan beberapa makanan lainnya bersama Gaara ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya lalu, ia dan juga Gaara beranjak dari bawah pohon Sakura tempat mereka berhanami menuju pinggir danau yang ditumbuhi berbagai rerumputan.

"Ahhh ... indah sekali! Sudah lama aku tidak melihat danau secara langsung! Di tempatku dulu berhanami bersama Sakura—sahabat Ino yang sekarang telah pindah ke kota lain untuk melanjutkan SMAnya—tidak ada danau seperti di sini!" seru Ino

"Memang indah, itulah sebabnya aku mengusulkan tempat ini."

"Ide-ide yang kau usulkan selalu saja bagus!" ucap Ino sambil menatap Gaara seolah memberi tahu hal ini 'Aku ini iri padamu!'

"Tak perlu iri seperti itu," kata Gaara sambil mengelus surai _platinum blonde _milik Ino.

Dan Ino pun hanya dapat terjebak dalam pesona Gaara yang begitu membutakan. Dalam hati ia berpikir,

'Apa ini awal yang baik untuk hubunganku kedepan bersama Gaara?'

Setelah itu hening tercipta diantara mereka, keduanya terpaku pada objek pandangan masing-masing hingga tak sadar bahwa matahari telah tenggelam. Hari semakin gelap lalu, keduanya pun pulang bersama menuju rumah masing-masing.

Ino dan Gaara semakin dekat, dan tak terasa pengujung musim semi pun tiba. Inilah saat-saat yang dinantikan oleh Ino. Ino telah mempersiapkan segala mentalnya di hari ini, rencananya hari ini ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaan sebenarnya pada Gaara. Bahkan ia sudah memikirkan kata-kata yang kurang lebih cocok untuk ia ucapkan saat ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Gaara.

Jam pulang sekolah telah tiba, inilah saat dimana jantung Ino semakin berdebar tak karuan. Ia telah membuat janji untuk pulang bersama dengan Gaara, dan ia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Gaara ditengah-tengah perjalanan pulang mereka nanti.

Dasar Ino! Ia lupa akan satu hal! Hari ini Gaara mengikuti ekskul basket di sekolah mereka. Dan itu tandanya Gaara akan pulang lebih lama dibanding Ino. Dan dengan kecewa Ino pulang sendirian.

Rupanya hari itu Gaara tidak jadi ekskul basket di karenakan ia merasa kurang enak badan dan ia lebih memilih untuk pulang dibanding berlatih. Di tengah perjalanan pulang kepala Gaara terasa pening sekali. Ia berhenti sejenak dan mendudukkan dirinya di trotoar sambil memijat bagian pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Sakit sekali! Itulah yang ia rasakan. Sebenarnya ada apa pada Gaara?

Keesokan harinya,

Hari ini Gaara tidak masuk sekolah. Dan tersiar kabar bahwa Gaara terkena penyakit parah dan ia masuk rumah sakit. Kabar itu begitu mengejutkan Ino, bahkan Ino jadi tidak konsen selama pelajaran berlangsung hanya karena memikirkan Gaara.

Sepulangnya Ino dari sekolah ia langsung menujun rumah sakit tempat Gaara dirawat. Ia mengetahui Gaara dirawat dirumah sakit mana dari Naruto—sahabat karib Gaara—yang kebetulan ia temui di kantin saat jam istirahat.

Tok ... tok ... tok ...

Ino mengetuk pelan ruang VIP yang berada di Konoha Hospital—rumah sakit dimana Gaara dirawat—dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Ia begitu khawatir akan keadaan Gaara, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya,

'Apa sakitnya parah? Bagaimana keadaanya sekarang? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Gaara? Selama ini aku tak pernah melihat gejala sakit parah padanya ...' pikiran Ino sudah akan melayang-layang entah kemana kalau saja seseorang tidak membukakan pintu yang menjadi ruang rawat Gaara

"Ino, ya?"

"Temari-nee!" panggil Ino pada kakak Gaara

"Masuklah ... Tapi, tolong kau jangan kaget dengan keadaan Gaara ..." lirih Temari

Ino pun masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Gaara,

Brukkk ... tiba-tiba Ino ambruk ... tubuhnya bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Sungguh pemandangan di hadapannya kali ini begitu membuat hatinya tersayat-sayat, di hadapannya sekarang terbaring lemah tubuh Gaara dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang melekat ditubuhnya. Nafas Gaara terdengar putus-putus, nampak sekali bahwa penyakitnya kali ini memang betul-betul parah.

"Temari-nee ... se—sebenarnya apa yang ... terjadi p—pada Gaara?" tanya Ino terbata-bata berusaha menahan tangisnya

"Ino, aku tak yakin kau sanggup mendengar hal ini. Jujur saat aku mendengar penyakit Gaara aku bertingkah sama persis denganmu, berusaha menahan tangis dan terlihat menerima kenyataan. Namun, jauh di dalam hati aku begitu terpukul. Ino aku mengerti posisimu dan kurasa belum waktunya kau mendengar hal ini ..." jawab Temari dengan raut wajah yang terlihat begitu sendu

"T—tapi ...

"Ino ... kuharap kau mau menggunakan waktu yang kau punya dan menghabiskannya bersama Gaara ... Kau pasti mengerti ucapanku," kata Temari memotong ucapan Ino lalu pergi keluar dari ruang rawat Gaara

"Aku mengerti ..." lirih Ino

"Sebegitu parahkah penyakitmu, Gaara? Bahkan kau belum tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu ... Aku mencintaimu!" ucap Ino dengan suaranya yang mulai terdengar serak

Tangisnya pecah, tubuhnya bergetar. Tak ada yang bisa menenangkannya saat ini karena semuanya berada di posisi yang sama sepertinya dan mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri.

Dan dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki, Ino bangkit dan mulai melangkah mendekati Gaara meski badannya terasa semakin bergetar.

"Aku ... hikss ... hikss ... ingin selalu hikss ... bersamamu , Gaara!" Ino menangis lagi di pinggir ranjang Gaara

Keesokan harinya,

Kabar tidak menyenagkan tersiar di seluruh penjuru SMA Konoha Gakuen—sekolah Ino—isi berita itu tak lain mengabarkan bahwa salah satu siswa dari Konoha Gakuen telah meninggal dunia. Siswa tersebut bernama Sabakuu Gaara.

Deg ... Ino seolah-olah dihantam beribu bilah pisau tajam yang menancap tepat di tengah dadanya setelah mendengar kabar memilukan tersebut.

Tak ada lagi air mata yang bisa ia keluarkan, semalaman sudah ia habisakan semua air matanya untuk menangisi Gaara. Semalaman ia tak bisa tidur, semalaman pula ia terus mendoakan kesembuhan Gaara. Tapi, kenapa yang didengarnya hari ini adalah kabar yang paling ia hindari.

"Secepat inikah?" lirih Ino

Dan tanpa memerdulikan apapun resikonya, Ino membolos jam pelajaran terakhir hari ini. Segera ia menuju kediaman keluarga Sabakuu. Rupanya kabar meninggalnya Gaara benar. Buktinya di halaman kediaman Sabakuu telah terpajang begitu banyak karangan bunga yang ditujukan untuk Gaara.

"Kami-sama ... kenapa engkau telah mengambilnya dariku bahkan sebelum aku mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya" ucap Ino dengan suara yang semakin memburuk sejak tadi malam

Selanjutnya, Ino masuk ke dalam kediaman Sabakuu. Ia membungkuk dengan sopan saat bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu Gaara. Semuanya terlihat begitu terpukul, apalagi ibunya. Bagaimanapun Gaara itu sangat disayang oleh ibunya.

Tiba-tiba Temari menghampiri Ino kemudian memeluknya dengan tubuh bergetar menahan tangis.

"Ino, Gaara ... aku tidak mengerti mengapa Kami-sama tidak membiarkannya bertahan bahkan hingga 1 hari saja ..."

Temari pun menangis dipelukan Ino.

"T—Temari-nee sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Gaara? Maksudku a—apa penyakitnya?" tanya Ino

Ino tahu sesungguhnya pertanyaan itu hanya semakin membuatnya bersedih, namun ia harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Gaara ... hikss ... rupanya d—dia punya penyakit kanker otak ... makanya selama ini ia sering sakit kepala dan tak jarang ia mimisan hikss ..." jawab Temari yang semakin terisak

"Gaara? K—kanker otak?!"

5 tahun kemudian ...

"Tak terasa pekan ini adalah pengujung musim semi ... Gaara bagaimana kabarmu?"

Suara itu merupakan suara Ino yang telah tumbuh dewasa menjadi gadis yang cantik dan anggun. Sekarang ia sedang berbicara pada batu nisan yang terdapat dihadapannya sekarang yang bertuliskan :

Sabakuu Gaara

19xx – 20xx

Ya! Ino tengah berada di hadapan batu nisan kuburan Gaara.

Ino pun mengelus perlahan batu nisan itu. Dan tersenyum.

"Hey, Gaara aku ingin sekali bisa melupakanmu ... maksudku dalam artian aku harus _move on_ darimu tapi, bukan berarti aku melupakanmu untuk selamanya. Tahun lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang pria cukup tampan di awal musim panas ... ku harap kali ini dia yang tepat ..." ucap Ino sambil tersenyum cerah

"Aku baru ingat ... tidak lama lagi awal musim panas datang ... doakan aku agar aku bisa bertemu dengan pria itu lagi ... akankah musim panas kali ini dapat membuatku bahagia layaknya kebahagiaan yang kudapatkan di musim semi yang lalu bersamamu?"

"Gaara ... kuharap kali ini aku bisa mengukir kebahagiaan yang baru di musim panas ... namun, aku akan terus mengingat kenangan indah kita di musim semi!"

Keesokan harinya, awal musim panas pun tiba

"Pantai ...! Tempat yang cocok untuk melepas penat di musim panas!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai pink yang bernama Sakura

"Husshh ... tak bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Aku sedang ingin ketenangan di awal musim panas kali ini ..." kesal Ino

"Heheheehh ... Ino-pig maklumi saja kalau aku senang, selama ini kan aku penat dalam bekerja dan kali ini aku mendapatkan hari libur musim panas dari kantor tempatku bekerja yang harus kugunakan sebaik-baik mungkin!"

"Tapi itu membawa keburukkan bagiku, jidat!"

Deg ... terlintas di benak Ino kata-kata Gaara waktu mereka masih bersekolah dulu

_"Itu membawa keburukkan," _

Tanpa Ino sadari, ia malah tersenyum kecil saat mengenang kenangan-kenangan indahnya berasama Gaara dulu.

Brukkk ... Dasar Ino! Keasyikkan mengkhayal ia jadi tak melihat jalan dan berakhir dengan menabrak seseorang.

"Ah ... gomen aku tidak sengaja!" Ino membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf pada orang yang telah di tabraknya

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa," jawab orang yang di tabrak Ino

Saat Ino menegakkan badannya ia langsung terpesona saat iris biru samuderanya bertabrkan dengan iris hitam sekelam batu granit milik seorang lelaki yang terlihat tak asing bagi Ino.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal." ucap lelaki yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino

Ino pun menjabat tangan itu lalu menjawab,

"Aku Ino Yamanaka, salam kenal juga!"

Dan Ino semakin terpesona saat melihat seulas snyum tipis yang berkembang dari bibir lelaki penuh pesona bernama Sasuke.

'Gaara ... apakah Sasuke orang yang tepat? Dialah pria yang kutemui musim panas tahun lalu"

_Musim semi pun berlalu digantikan oleh musim panas,  
meski di musim semi kau memiliki kenangan begitu indah  
Tapi, kau pasti bisa mengukir kenangan lebih indah lagi di musim panas  
Karena setiap musim memiliki keunikan tersendiri ...  
Dan seseorang telah menyadarinya sekarang ..._

**Owari! :p**

**Yee! Akhirnya saya publish cerita lagi ... ! Saya kembali mempublish cerita di sela-sela waktu mid test dan LCTB (lomba cepat tepat biology) yang semakin dekat. Sungguh memalukan! Hahahaahhhayy ... inilh contoh anak bangsa yang patut ditiru yang kerjanya gak pernah belajar dan akhirnya nangis gaje pas gak lulus mid test!**

**Yah,,, saya sih tidak berharap banya cukup review yang berisi saran yang membangun yang saya butuhkan selain itu saya juga sudah bosan mengatakan bahwa saya tidak menerima FLAME ... jadi saya tulis saja begini "Kalau suka baca n riview kalau gak suka klik back ajah" gimana? Lebih jelas bukan?  
(sebenarnya lebih pendek "Tidak menerima FLAME" tapi udah bosen ama yang ituh!) Maaf jika masih banyak terdapat kesalahan pengetikan dan semacamnya! **

**Sekian dari saya ... RnR pleaseeee ...!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu *bowing* :)  
**


End file.
